


The Raid

by OldSchoolZinger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Degradation, F/M, Fucked Up, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Humiliation, Murder, Not for the faint of heart, Race Play, Rape, Rough Sex, Snuff, Torture, Triggers, Vaginal Sex, extreme violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldSchoolZinger/pseuds/OldSchoolZinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Harry's fifth year, Umbridge and the Inquisitorial Squad rule Hogwarts and plot to wipe out the Gryffindors and anyone else who doesn't fall in line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Preparation

**Author's Note:**

> Extreme trigger warnings. Do not read if you're averse to graphic violence, blood, rape, murder, and a host of other even more fucked up things to come.

Katie Bell opened her eyes slowly, feeling disoriented. The ground was cold and hard under her, and she was barefoot. It was blackness all around her, and she slowly stood up, trying to keep her balance as her head spun. She touched a hand to her pocket, and her wand wasn’t there. She didn’t understand what was going on, she was wandless, and in pitch black darkness. She carefully ran her hands all over her body, and sighed in relief that at least she didn’t seem to be hurt.

She walked slowly and carefully forward with her arm outstretched until she found another hard surface. Stone. Hogwarts. She was in the castle. She pressed a hand to her head as a sharp pain tore through it. She’d been on her way back from a D.A. meeting, That was all she could remember. Everything had gone black.

Katie flinched at the sound of a loud clanking noise to her right. She turned as a large door opened and two large figures were silhouetted against cold candlelight in the hall behind them. They grabbed her roughly, one on each side, and she jerked her left arm free. Something hard hit her in the face, she saw stars, and felt her nose break. She slumped, and they half dragged, half carried her out of the room and into the hallway. 

Katie was in a daze as they dragged her a short distance to a portrait, which swung forward when one of her captives spoke to it. They were in a cold and severe looking room. She assumed it must have been the Slytherin’s. No other house would have such an evil looking common room. But what were they doing there?

They dragged her to the left and up a flight of stairs. A highly polished black nameplate that read Fifth Years adorned the door that opened as they approached. She was thrown roughly to the ground, and she immediately brought a hand to her nose and touched it gingerly. The blood that had been leaking out had started to clot, but she was forced to breathe through her mouth. The droplets were nearly invisible on the blood red wooden floors.

“Glad you could join us, blood traitor,” said a drawling voice in front of her. Katie knew before she looked that the voice belonged to Draco Malfoy. She looked up at him, blood still leaking down her face. Behind Malfoy, on one of the four-poster beds, Pansy Parkinson was sitting with her back against the wall. She was staring at Katie the way a starving tiger would look at a gazelle. 

“What ab I doing here?” Katie demanded thickly, her clogged nose made speaking difficult.

“What do you think you’re doing here, stupid girl?” spat Malfoy. “Five members of the Inquisitorial Squad have captured a traitor to her kind, a member of Potter’s group, and who was out of her dormitory after curfew. And we are here to judge you for your rule-breaking and carry out the sentence. And your punishment is going to be...severe. Headmistress Umbridge doesn’t look kindly on those who disobey her,” he said menacingly.

He finished speaking and a silence hung in the air, broken only by Katie’s ragged breathing. “What kind of punishment?” Katie asked apprehensively. Her head was still swimming, and she couldn’t focus on anything but the pain in her nose, but a small explosion of anxiety had taken place inside her. She had heard rumors about the kinds of things the Inquisitorial Squad did, particularly to girls. But she had dismissed them. Nothing like that could actually happen at Hogwarts.

No one answered Katie. Instead, Pansy Parkinson got up slowly off the bed and walked over to Katie. She knelt next to her, still staring, looking blankly into Katie’s eyes, and Katie barely had time to register that Pansy looked like she was on some sort of drug, when in one motion, Pansy put both of her hands behind Katie’s head and clamped her mouth over Katie’s. Taken by surprise and still breathing through her mouth, Pansy’s tongue penetrated deeply. She kissed Katie for so long that she had to violently wrench her head free so she could breathe. In her struggle, she managed to punch Pansy squarely in the side of her head. She got to her feet as quickly as possible and tried to run back to the door, but Goyle stepped into her path and landed a devastating punch to her ribs, knocking Katie back and all the air from her. She was still gasping when Pansy was on her, sitting across her chest and pinning both of Katie’s arms. She leaned down and kissed Katie again, biting her lower lip and pulling it away, making Katie whimper in pain. Pansy moved to Katie’s ear and softly whispered “The boys are going to rape you now. And after they’ve broken you, you’ll be questioned.” She bit Katie’s ear hard.

With that, she pulled out her wand, pointed it at Katie and said “Incarcerous!” Thin black ropes shot from the end of Pansy’s wand and they wound themselves tightly around both of her wrists, pulling them together behind her. Pansy walked over, knelt down beside Katie once again, and lifted her up so she was on her knees, her hands bound behind her. She ran her hands slowly up Katie’s back to her hair, grabbed a handful, and pulled it down hard, tilting her face upwards. Katie’s cry of pain was cut short when something thick and warm was shoved into her mouth. She realized what was happening and involuntarily bit down.

Draco howled in pain and staggered aside. But almost as quickly Pansy had her wand to Katie’s throat, and was whispering in her ear. “If you do anything like that again, I’ll cut off your fucking head. But now we’re done playing nice.”

Draco stumbled back over, massaging his dick. Katie had left teeth marks. She could tell he was hesitant about putting it back in. “The blood traitor should scared, Draco, not you. Don’t be gentle this time. Make the whore scream,” Pansy said in a falsely innocent voice.

He stepped forward, stroking his cock, and Pansy began to suck on Katie’s neck. She saw Goyle hand something to Draco, and Draco raise his arms above his head. Just before he brought his arms down, Pansy bit deeply into Katie’s neck. Katie would have screamed, but just as she was about to, Draco smashed Goyle’s beater club into her head. Blood was running freely down Katie’s face.

She was barely conscious. She vaguely felt someone grab hold of her hair, and then something huge was being forced into her mouth. Malfoy’s dick, she thought vaguely. But it didn’t stop. Malfoy had her head in a vice grip, and he was forcing his cock deeper into her mouth. It hit the back of her throat. This had to stop. She was running out of air. And just when she had the thought, Malfoy forced his dick down Katie’s throat.

Katie wanted to scream. Malfoy’s dick felt like sandpaper in her dry throat, and she made a squelching noise that was muffled as she gagged. She couldn’t breathe, but he wasn’t letting up. She felt Pansy’s hand move to behind her head, pushing it even deeper onto Malfoy’s dick, and the Slytherin bitch’s mouth at her ear. “Just let go. Do you really want to survive this? Don’t you know what comes next? We’re going to hurt you just because we can. Because we like it.”

Katie was starved of oxygen. She was trying to jerk her head away, but Malfoy’s grip couldn’t be broken. She could feel Pansy’s hands all over her body. Tearing at her clothes, clawing at Katie’s unblemished skin. She felt one of Pansy’s small hands slide down between her legs, but barely registered it.

Draco could see she was wavering, but it just made him harder. This is the only thing sluts like this are good for, he thought savagely. To use, destroy, and discard. Again and again Draco pummeled Katie’s throat. Each time he would go deeper, getting more turned on at the sight of the bloody, helpless Gryffindor. He couldn’t stop himself. He strengthened his grip on Katie’s hair, and forced the rest of his cock down her throat. He smiled cruelly and looked to Katie’s eyes, but they were closed. She was limp.

The scene in front of Draco was too much for him. He was all the way down the throat of an unconscious and dying Katie Bell. Chaser on the Gryffindor quidditch team and member of Potter’s inner circle. So much goodness and potential and, Draco knew, even if it wasn’t he who did it now, she wouldn’t be leaving the room alive. She would die beaten, bloody, and raped beyond all recognition. She would disappear, and the only ones who would miss her would soon disappear as well.

Within seconds he felt his balls contract as wave after wave of pleasure tore through his body. He felt like he must have emptied at least a huge quantity of cum down Katie’s throat. He released her hair and she fell onto her side, her head making a sickly splat on the wooden floor, and a small pool of blood formed around it, along with a pool of Draco’s cum, as some of it spilled back out of her.

Pansy came to stand next to Draco. “Do you think she’ll wake up?” she asked indifferently.

“We’ll see,” replied Draco. “But there’s no need to pause. Blaise?”

Blaise Zabini, who had been completely silent, stepped forward quickly to Katie’s body and pulled her roughly onto her back. She wasn’t breathing. Blaise’s cold, lifeless eyes gave her body a clinical inspection. Suddenly, he slammed his fist into her chest. Once. Twice. Each time he hit her harder. The fifth time, Katie gave a great shuddering cough, and gasped. He pointed his wand directly at her face and said “Episkey,” and Katie’s broken nose was mended. “Vulnera Sanentur,” and the wound on her head was healed. “Tergeo,” he said finally, and the blood on Katie’s head and neck vanished.

By the time he finished, Katie’s breathing had slowed. She felt like there was an weight applying enormous downwards pressure to every part of her body, and throbbing aches all over her body. There were large purple bruises forming on her chest, and she didn’t think she could speak even if she wanted to. She looked vaguely around the room, her eyes out of focus, not taking anything in.

Blaise raised a hand and slapped her hard across the face. “Pay attention, bitch,” he said harshly. “Give us the list of names of everyone you’re meeting with.”

Katie’s voice was shredded. She was beaten, broken, and beyond the reach of her friends. But she wasn’t going to willingly betray them. She opened her mouth and mouthed the word no. After a few tries she managed a hoarse whisper. “No.”

“If you refuse, we have no use for you. But I can still hurt you,” Blaise whispered in a very dangerous voice.

Katie didn’t know what kind of pain he meant, and she couldn’t imagine anything worse than what Malfoy had just done to her. But she knew she couldn’t live with herself if she gave up any of her friends. She would rather die than live with that. “No,” she said softly. Her voice was more firm, but she didn’t feel any stronger.

Blaise opened his robes and let them fall around his ankles. He was only wearing boxer briefs, and they fit closely to his skin. Katie couldn’t help but let her eyes fall to Blaise’s crotch. She hoped he was already hard, because it looked big. She quickly looked away, but she wasn’t quick enough. Blaise noticed, and he smiled. He turned to look at Malfoy. “I don’t think this one is as innocent as some of the others,” he said, smirking.

Blaise grabbed Katie’s right leg and threw it aside, spreading her legs and exposing her pussy. She weakly tried to close them, but he grabbed her leg again and jerked it back to where it had been. “Fight me again and I’ll make you scream, cunt,” he said harshly, and with his other hand he awkwardly yanked his briefs down and let his dick fall out. The tip gently pressed into the skin above her pussy, and he dragged it downwards until it was rubbing against her clit.

Katie let out a tiny involuntary moan, but she didn’t want this. She moved her hands to block her pussy. Blaise was lightning fast. He grabbed both of her hands and pinned them above her head. She heard him whisper something, and something heavy hit the ground. She barely saw the glint of the knife as he brought it down hard. The blade was long and thin, piercing both of her hands and driving deep into the wooden floor. Blood squirted out and then began to leak freely as Katie screamed. She had never known pain like this, and her first instinct was to try to pull her hands away. The knife was buried deep, though, and the only thing she accomplished was causing it to bite more deeply into her hands.

Blaise ignored her screams. Blood rushed to his dick at the sound of them, and the sight of the tears leaking from the white slut’s eyes. He leaned down and spit on Katie’s pussy, rubbing his cock along it. And without any warning, he pushed it as far in as he could. She had taken about seven inches, but Blaise wasn’t satisfied. He also noted that there was no blood. Katie was whimpering in pain as Blaise reamed her pussy, slamming his big dick inside her over and over. She was very tight, but wouldn't be for long with the pounding she was getting. She screamed again as Blaise thrust into her violently, gouging her hands on the knife.

Blaise placed his hands on both of Katie's breasts and squeeze them roughly. He did this over and over as he slammed her. Sometimes he would pinch one of them hard and pull at it. He would also lower his face to her and bite her breasts, nipples, and torso. After what seemed like an interminable amount of time, she was covered in bite marks, some white and fading, others deep red. She was bleeding in a few places where he had broken the skin.

Katie didn’t have anything left. Her hands were still bleeding quite badly. And her pussy was on fire as he continued fucking her hard. Blaise’s treatment of her with the knife had cut both of her hands open badly. Her body, already very pale and white, now seemed to glow. In the candlelight. She felt so cold all over, and it made Blaise’s dick inside hurt even more. She didn’t want to see what it looked like down there, but it felt like he was tearing her apart. She felt the knife get jerked free and she let out the softest moan of pain as she was cut again. She immediately brought her hands to her chest and cradled them there, blood droplets softly falling onto her snowy skin. She closed her eyes. She just wanted to sleep.

Blaise pulled out of Katie, grabbed one of her arms and roughly jerked it across her body and made her roll over onto her stomach. She didn’t resist at all. “Now you’re going to take this black dick all the way, bitch. I want to hear you scream again,” he said softly. 

And in one motion, he forced his dick inside her, grabbed both of her small arms and pulled them behind her roughly. He held both in one of his own, squeezing them tightly and watching more blood fall onto her back and run off the sides. He was merciless. Again and again he fucked her, the minutes feeling like hours to Katie. Blood continued to leak from her hands, some of it running down her ass. The sight of it woke something vicious in Blaise, and he reached out his free hand and began rubbing her asshole. Her body involuntarily shuddered. She hadn’t been expecting that. She tried to pull away, but he let her go enough so her head hit the floor hard. 

“Where do you think you’re going, you fucking whore?” Blaise spat at her.

“Just finish it already. Are we really going to get anything out of her?” Malfoy drawled lazily.

Blaise and Malfoy’s eyes met momentarily, and they exchanged a look of understanding. Blaise looked down at Katie. His eyes were vacant, and hers were wide and filled both with fears and tears. He was getting harder as he thought about what was coming next. “It won’t be much longer,” he said softly. “But I have a question before we get there,” he finished, as he placed his hands on Katie’s ass, spreading it as wide as possible and grinding his fat cock along it.

Katie was barely conscious, but she’d heard every one of Blaise’s words. No one else was making a sound. They were all looking at the two of them with rapt anticipation. Draco was sitting at the edge of his four poster, and Pansy was behind him, sucking on his neck and stroking his dick. His mouth was slightly open and his breathing was forced.Crabbe and Goyle were standing in front of their beds with their arms crossed. Then she heard a voice. “You weren’t a virgin. Who was the first?” It was Blaise, but it seemed to Katie as if it had travelled a great distance before it reached her.

Katie didn’t want to answer. She didn’t know what was going to happen, but she wasn’t stupid enough to think they would stop if she did. “None of your business,” she said in a voice that was barely audible.

“You don’t give Gryffindor enough credit, Draco,” Blaise said placidly. “These sluts can take a lot of pain.” He pressed the head of his dick against her impossibly small asshole until it gave. Katie was impaled on nearly a foot of dick. Her initial screech of pain was cut short when Blaise took out his wand and pointed it at her back. “Tell me who it was, bitch, and the pain will stop,” he said, breathing heavily as he fucked her ass hard.

Katie didn’t know why she didn’t just answer. But it was the only thing she had to defy them with. The pain was substantial, though, and she gritted her teeth to stop herself from answering. It was open again moments later when she heard Blaise say “Crucio” She felt a thousand sharp knives stabbing her all over her body. Each second a lifetime of pain. She couldn’t help it. She just wanted it to stop, and she would do anything.

“Harry!” Katie screamed. “Harry Potter!” She felt the curse lift, the only pain that remained was Blaise’s dick inside her.

“Of all the Gryffindor girls we could have caught, we get the one Potter already got to?” Blaise asked Malfoy sardonically.

Draco’s look of disgust was mixed with ecstasy. Pansy’s hand expertly jerked him off as she continued to suck on his neck. Blaise redoubled his assault on Katie’s ass, also seeming to have taken offense to sharing anything with Harry Potter. He grabbed a handful of her hair again and violently pulled her towards him as he thrust in. His balls slapped hard against her pussy. Tears streamed out of Katie’s eyes and blood was still leaking from her hands, which she could hardly move.

Blaise began to grunt. “Take this big fucking cock you stupid cunt. Try to enjoy it. It’s the last thing you’ll ever feel.” He forced the words out harshly between thrusts. He moaned hard with every thrust. Katie could tell he was about to finish. She felt the grip on her hair tighten, and suddenly her head was being slammed hard into the floor. The first time it dazed her. She didn’t even have time to cry out in pain though, when she was being slammed down again. Again, she felt her nose break. She felt blood spurt from her nose and felt the warmness all over her face. He didn’t stop though. By the fifth time, her nose was a nonexistent bloody pulp. Her face a bloody mess of broken bones and loose teeth. Six. Her face made a thwacking noise on the floor, as her broken face was slammed against a floor slick with her blood.

Blaise was wrong, though. The last thing Katie felt was her face hitting the ground for the seventh time. There was nothing holding it together anymore, and it finally gave. Katie’s head practically exploded with the force of it, and blood sprayed everywhere. At the same time, Blaise filled her ass with all of his cum as he felt her contract around him. A deep cry of agony mixed with pleasure to his right told him Pansy had finished off Malfoy. And when he looked over, Malfoy was breathing hard and thick ropes of cum formed silvery pools on the floor.

Before releasing Katie’s hair, he pointed his wand at her head and said “Diffindo.” It was as if an invisible blade passed between his fingers and her scalp, as Katie’s head hit the floor a final time, and a great clump of hair came away in his hand. He stood up and his softening cock slid out of her ass, and set the hair on a bureau that stood against the wall next to the door.

Malfoy had finally recovered enough to say “Crabbe, Goyle, your turns,” but both of them waved him off.

“We’re saving ourselves for the raid,” Crabbe said slowly.

“Suit yourself,” Malfoy said, unconcernedly. “Just get this thing out of here,” he gestured at Katie’s very still body.

When they had carried Katie’s body out, Blaise used the same spell as before to clear the blood off of the floor. He gathered up her clothes and threw them into the fire. As he made one cursory glance around the room, the clothes caught. And as the fire grew taller, something small and shiny flashed at him. He walked over to one of the four posters, leaned down, and from under it he fished out an eye. One of Katie’s. Apparently that last slam had really knocked some things loose. On his way back to his own bed he nonchalantly tossed the eye into the fire.

As Blaise got into bed, the eye hissed and sizzled in the fire. It was still making faint popping noises as he drifted off to sleep, his head full of thoughts on the upcoming raid. Katie had been fun. There had been others who hadn’t lasted nearly as long. But she was nothing compared to what was coming.


	2. Audible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy changes the plan.

The next couple of days before the weekend passed quickly, and Pansy had a difficult time in lessons keeping her thoughts on the schoolwork. Her thoughts kept returning to the room where the Inquisitorial Squad met. Now that they had created an opportunity to infiltrate Gryffindor tower, they all felt impatient to get to it. The Polyjuice Potion had been delivered the previous day, and they were all itching to put it to use.

As difficult as it was for Pansy to focus on school, it was especially difficult when she and her fellow Slytherins had classes with the Gryffindors. She couldn’t help but stare at some of them and think about what might happen to each of them. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown. Granger, Potter, and Weasley. Pansy felt herself get especially wet whenever her thoughts turned to those last three. She loathed them all, and thinking about them screaming in agony and being broken physically and mentally always made her involuntarily close her legs in response, as if it would stop the thoughts, or the wetness that followed.

These thoughts followed Pansy all week, and finally, on Friday morning, she had to ask to be excused from Charms to go to the bathroom. 

When she got to the nearest bathroom, she entered a stall at the far end, disrobed completely, and sat down cross-legged on the seat and immediately slid a hand down between her legs. She exhaled silently as her middle and ring fingers found her clit, rubbing it softly. Scenes flashed in her mind. Granger being raped endlessly. Potter and Weasley being forced to watch. Weasley’s younger sister on her knees- But no sooner had her thoughts turned to Ginny that Pansy heard voices and then footsteps, as a small group of girls entered the bathroom. She stopped rubbing herself, anger flaring up in her. But her anger was eclipsed immediately as she recognized one of the voices.

“Did you do it?” asked a giggly voice Pansy didn’t recognize. 

“Shhhh, let me make sure there’s no one else here,” came the exasperated voice of Ginny Weasley.

Pansy looked down instinctively and then remembered she had her legs crossed and they wouldn't be seen if someone looked under the stall doors. Ginny must have been satisfied she and her friends were alone, because when she resumed speaking, it was at a normal volume.

“Okay, what do you want to know?” Ginny asked in a slightly pained voice, as if she had been harassed repeatedly about whatever the subject was.

“What do you mean ‘What do we want to know?’ We want to know everything!” a third voice reverberated throughout the bathroom.

Pansy edged forward, chancing a foot on the ground as she quickly moved to the edge of the stall and looked to the long row of sinks where three girls were standing. Ginny Weasley, and two of her fellow fourth year Gryffindors. One of them had short blonde hair and was slightly taller than Weasley. The other was a head shorter than both of them, with jet black hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. Pansy was pretty sure the black-haired girl was named Cassandra, but she didn’t know the other’s. She didn’t want to be spotted, so she resumed her place on the toilet seat, hoping they would leave soon.

“You didn’t get back to our room until 3 this morning,” Cassandra said flatly. “Don’t act all innocent. We aren’t stupid. We know you weren’t out with Harry that late holding hands and talking.”

There was a short pause and Pansy, now intrigued, leaned forward to hear better.

“Well alright,” Ginny said, a mixture of embarrassment and coyness in her voice. She clearly knew they were dying to know. “So first we went down to the kitchens to have dinner. The house elves had set up-”

“Hang on,” the blonde girl’s voice cut across Ginny. “Stop teasing us, Ginny. You know what we’re talking about. Did you guys do it?”

Pansy couldn’t see her, but she was sure Weasley was blushing. She rolled her eyes at the boring sex lives of fourth years. A pang of pleasure shot through her pussy at this thought, though, as she was brought back to thinking about the possible fates that would soon befall the three girls standing nearby.

“He wanted to, but I stopped him,” Ginny said in a small voice.

Pansy rolled her eyes and nearly made a tutting noise before she caught herself.

“What? Then why were you out so late?” Cassandra asked, sounding very disappointed, as the blonde girl said “Ginny” in an exasperated voice.

“We kissed for a long time,” Ginny said. “And then…” She trailed off.

“And then what?” Cassandra asked quickly, her interest having been ignited again.

“And then I...he put his hands on me,” Ginny said the last part quickly, and Pansy was sure she had covered her face in her hands as the other two girls squealed with giggles and began to tease her lovingly.

“Ohhhhh, little Ginny is all grown up now,” Cassandra said in a falsely innocent voice.

“You slag,” the blonde girl said sarcastically. “And then what?” She added, impatiently.

“And then I came back,” Ginny said simply.

“So then, neither of you…-” Cassandra started.

“No!” Ginny practically shouted.

“And then you came home,” Cassandra repeated stoically. “Oh Ginny,” she added, and she sounded somewhat pitying.

“What?” said Ginny, sounding a bit defensive.

“If you aren’t going to do it with Harry, who will you?” Cassandra asked imploringly.

“Is there supposed to be some mad rush for me to do it? Why can’t I wait?” Ginny asked, definitely sounding defensive now.

“You can, Gin. Of course,” the blonde girl said in a defeated sort of voice.

“We’re just excited for you, love,” Cassandra said earnestly. “Plus, it’s Harry Potter. We all want to know how big it is,” she added teasingly.

“Oh,” said Ginny sheepishly. “It’s huge,” she finished in a very quiet voice. She might as well have screamed it though, it echoed through the bathroom so loudly.

“Wait, how do you know? I thought you said you two didn’t…” the blonde girl started.

“When he was touching me,” Ginny began in a small voice, “He put one of my hands down there and made me rub it.”

Pansy was rubbing herself again, thinking about Potter forcing this annoying prude to please him. There were traces of guilt in there, as well. She knew Draco would be revolted if he knew she had been touching herself or turned on at anything to do with Potter. She exhaled softly and started rubbing harder. She had two of her slender fingers inside her, and was using her thumb to play with her clit. She had to be quiet though. If she got too wet or went too hard, they would hear her.

“Is that all you did to it?” the blonde girl asked teasingly.

“He wanted me to give him a blowjob,” Ginny breathed the last word uncomfortably.

“You should have,” Cassandra said in a matter-of-fact tone. “Honestly, Gin, what are you waiting for? It’s Harry Potter. You like him a lot. And you need to. Harry isn’t going to stick around for someone who won’t suck his dick if he doesn’t have to. And he doesn’t have to. There are plenty of girls who’d be more than willing to do it. A few of them already have, from what I hear,” she finished scoldingly.

Pansy was fingering herself as hard and silently as she could. She wondered if Harry was even bigger than Draco and she nearly moaned. Thinking about how incensed Draco would be if that was the case made her so wet.

“You’re such a bitch sometimes!” Ginny shot at Cassandra.

“Look, Ginny…” Cassandra began, but there was a great rustling and Pansy heard the bathroom door bang open as Ginny stormed out.

“That was a little harsh,” the blonde girl said quietly.

“I know,” Cassandra said, her voice full of regret. “But it doesn’t mean I’m wrong. If she wants to keep Harry she’s going to have to stop being such a prude. And honestly, knowing he’s so big makes me want him too. Maybe I’ll go for it. He’s going to get it from someone if he can’t get it from Ginny.”

Pansy’s thoughts had evolved from imagining Harry making Ginny touch him to it being Pansy he was going things to. She was only partially aware of the two Gryffindors as they finished their conversation and left the bathroom a minute later. Their timing was perfect. A few seconds after the door banged shut, Pansy reached orgasm and squirted over everything in the stall. She didn’t think she would have been able to suppress the moans and ragged breathing as she finished.

She sat there for a few minutes, collecting herself. That had felt amazing, but she felt a glow inside her for another reason. A thought had just struck her and she knew she wouldn’t be able to ignore it.

Pansy left the bathroom and quickly returned to the Slytherin common room. She went first to her dormitory and put a change of clothes in her bag, then to the boys’. Though Katie and all trace of her had been removed from the room, Pansy felt a chill as she entered the room. Eager to leave as quickly as possible, she made a beeline for the bureau. Katie’s hair was still sitting where Blaise had left it a few nights before. Pansy stared at it and hesitated momentarily. She had a feeling she was taking an enormous risk, but that only made her want it more.

A few minutes later, and after she had scribbled a hastily written note to Draco explaining a family emergency had arisen and she had to go see her family, she was at the entrance to the room where the Inquisitorial Squad headquartered. It was late morning on Friday and she hadn’t expected to run into anyone, but nonetheless she was thankful the room was empty.

After she prised the lid off the barrel, she winced as the putrid smell of Polyjuice Potion filled her nostrils. She had dug two flasks out of the trunk in her room, and she filled them both to the brim. She capped one and carefully put it in her bag. She dropped a few of Katie’s hairs into the second. It flashed white for a moment and then settled into a pale blue color. Even at this late stage in her plan, she still couldn’t believe she was doing this, and a rush of adrenaline shot through her. Pansy looked at the clock on the wall. She needed to leave, the bell for lunch was going to ring soon.

Back in the same bathroom but a different stall, Pansy was removing her clothes. First her Slytherin robes, and then her uniform. Ater she’d removed her panties and bra, she looked down at her body. She ran her hands over her smooth, flat stomach, across her breasts, and ever down between her legs, albeit briefly. She was already wet, and knew i she rubbed herself too long she’d have to finish, and she wanted to save herself.

Pansy carefully unstoppered the flask containing the pale blue liquid, put it to her lips, hesitating only momentarily, and drank. She had braced herself for something painful, but the sensation was more unnerving as she felt herself growing slightly. Katie Bell was slightly taller and heavier than Pansy. The most notable difference between them was the size of their breasts. Katie’s were noticeably larger.

After the transformation was complete, Pansy ran her hands again over her body, exploring Katie’s. The fresh memory of Blaise slamming Katie’s head into the floor until it exploded filled her mind, and she felt the familiar rush of blood to her pussy. She felt it and then brought her fingers to her lips, sucking on them. Katie tasted good.

Aware she was now on the clock, Pansy redressed in the clothes she had brought with her. Since Katie was slightly larger, the clothes, already tight on Pansy, strained in protest. She had misjudged Katie’s breasts, though. They were too big to force into Pansy’s bra. She removed the t-shirt she’d put on and then the bra. She was going to magically enlarge it, but then decided against it and just returned it to her bag. She put the shirt back on and exited the stall, examining herself in one of the mirrors. She had to admit, Katie looked better in her clothes than she did. She paused a moment looking at her nipples, clearly visible through the skin-tight shirt. Oh well, she thought. The whole point was to grab attention. She swung her bag over her shoulder just as the lunch bell rang. It was now or never, she thought, knowing it was most definitely now.

She left the bathroom and joined the corridor that was quickly filling with people. The one thing Pansy didn’t have were Gryffindor robes, but it wasn’t just her lack of robes that made her stand out. Pansy assumed an air of detachment and pretended not to notice as nearly every male eye followed her. Her t-shirt barely covered her stomach, and she casually slid a thumb down her jeans and popped out the thin black fabric of the thong she had put on. A group of third year Ravenclaw boys stared openly at her as if they’d never seen a girl before. Pansy was pleased, but didn’t show it. She reached the entrance hall, sure that more than a few eyes were still on her.

Pansy scanned the faces of everyone she saw, prepared to dive into the nearest classroom or cupboard if she spotted Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, or Goyle. They were know immediately what she had done. Well, Draco and Blaise would, at any rate. Thankfully, she didn’t see any of them.

As the hordes of students filed into the great hall for lunch, Pansy was beginning to feel anxious. She hadn’t seen the one person she had been looking for. When Granger and Weasley had appeared, her heart had leapt uncomfortably. But Potter hadn’t been with them. The crowd was thinning and there was still no sign of him. But as she was about to give up and return, defeated, to the bathroom and wait for her appearance to change back, he appeared, looking extremely angry.

“Harry!” she called to him, as his hand reached for the handle on the great door leading to the great hall. “Hey, Harry!”

He turned, looking around alertly, but his expression softened slightly when his eyes fell on Katie. Then they fell a little lower. He quickly blinked and returned his gaze to her face.

“Katie? Hey. Where have you been? Everyone’s been in a right state worried about you,” he said more harshly than he’d intended. But Pansy could see the concern in his eyes.

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I have a lot of apologies to make,” Pansy said, effortlessly feeding him a narrative she’d come up with. “Family emergency. But listen, that’s why I’ve been looking for you. I’ve only just gotten back, but there’s something I need to tell you,” she lowered her voice, but forced intensity into her final words.

“What is it?” Harry asked automatically. The anger was gone from his face, replaced wholly with concern and apprehension.

Pansy kept her voice low when she responded. “Not here. Can we go to Gryffindor tower? I don’t want to be overheard.” She could hardly breathe. She watched his eyes, seeing his mind turn.

“Okay, sure,” Harry responded. “Only let me tell Ron and Hermione where I’ve got off to.” He made to pull open the door, but Pansy grabbed his arm and stopped him.

“Please, Harry. This is urgent. It really can’t wait.” She hoped she sounded desperate. It was half true, as she was aware the minutes were ticking by.

“Okay,” Harry said slowly, letting go of the handle. “Let’s go.”

The two of them walked in silence for a few minutes, encountering no one. Pansy was keeping slightly behind Harry, pretending like she was familiar with the path to, and location of, Gryffindor tower. All she really knew was that it was in a tower. When they reached a portrait of a very fat woman, Harry stopped and said “Mimbulus mimbletonia.” The portrait swung forward and revealed a very warm, inviting common room, with squashy, comfortable looking couches and armchairs.

The common room was empty, and right after the portrait closed, Harry turned and looked at her attentively. “Okay, tell me. What’s happened?”

Pansy started. Not here. She cast around for a good reason. “Not here,” she said, whispering urgently again. “Can we go up to your dormitory? Anyone could walk in right now.” She stared into Harry’s very green eyes.

“Everyone’s at lunch, I really don’t think anyone is going to-” Harry started, but Pansy interrupted him.

“Please, Harry. This is too important to risk anyone hearing.” She was practically begging now. She was worried she may have tipped her hand, worried she had seen something like understanding pass behind Harry’s eyes.

“Er, okay, let’s go,” he said, slightly awkwardly.

Harry turned and led the way up the staircase to a door that read Fifth Years, and opened it, letting Pansy go in first. She hoped he was watching her ass. She could already feel the wetness, feel the throbbing in her pussy. She was in Harry Potter’s room. It gave her confidence. Harry entered behind her and turned to close the door. Pansy made a split-second decision.

When Harry turned back around, Pansy was right there. She was so close Harry was nearly pinned between her and the door. Katie’s breasts were almost touching Harry’s chest.

“Er, Katie? What’s going on? What do you need to tell me?” Harry asked. He looked at her searchingly, unable to stop his eyes from darting to her tits.

“I’ve been back at school for less than an hour,” Pansy said slowly and what she hoped was seductively. “And I already heard about how frigid Ginny is being with you.” She edged even closer to him Their bodies were pressed up against each other, two thin layers of fabric separating them.

“I don’t know what you’ve heard,” Harry sputtered, his face turning slightly red. “But there’s no-”

Pansy ignored what he was trying to say and interrupted him. “Don’t you want someone who wants you back?” Pansy took one of Harry’s hands into her own. He didn’t resist. “Don’t you miss this?” she asked, pressing his hand to one of Katie’s breasts, clenching her own hand around his and forcing him to squeeze one of them.

She moved her other hand to Harry’s waist and felt through his robes. His dick wasn’t difficult to find. It felt thick, and she could tell he wasn’t fully hard yet. She squeezed it hard and heard a sharp intake of breath and pleasure in his exhale. She looked him in the eyes again as she slowly lowered herself to her knees. She couldn’t see it through the shapelessness of his robes, but knowing Harry Potter’s massive dick was inches from her face filled her thoughts as thoroughly as she suspected it was going to fill her. She didn’t have to reach down between her legs to know she was already dripping.

She grabbed the hem of Harry’s robes and lifted them up past his waist. He was wearing jeans, but his cock was already straining against the rough material. She unbuttoned them and slowly unzipped them. She looked up at him in a mock innocent way.

Harry shook his head as if he was trying to clear it. “No, stop Katie. This isn’t right. I care about Ginny a lot,” he finished, regaining some composure.

He reached down and made to do up his jeans again, but Pansy was too quick. In one motion, she put both hands on Harry’s jeans at the waist and yanked them down. His enormous cock hung there, semi-hard. And without pausing, she put Katie’s small hand around the base. She couldn’t get her fingers around the whole thing, and her pussy throbbed terribly and wonderfully as she lifted it to her mouth. She let the head rest against her lips as some of his precum leaked out. She pushed her face closer and let the head grind against her face. Over her mouth, up her cheek, across her eye, until it was draped obscenely across Katie’s face.

She brought a hand to it again and slowly began to stroke it. She could feel him getting hard. He hadn’t done anything else to stop her continuing, but she couldn’t resist.

“Haven’t you had an awful year, Harry? Don’t you deserve this?” she asked in her most innocent voice.

“I-” Harry started.

Before he could finish, Pansy had opened her mouth and sucked one of Harry’s balls into her mouth. Harry moaned and swore softly.

Pansy sucked hard. She couldn’t believe how big it all was. He wasn’t fully hard yet and he was already bigger than Draco. Draco. If he could see her right now. The thought sent another surge of electricity down her back and she shuddered. She remembered that she was still on the clock, though, and if she was going to get what she wanted, she needed to speed things up.

She continued sucking and looking up at Harry, now clasping her hand tightly around his dick. She jerked him off forcefully until she felt he was completely hard. She moved her mouth off of his balls, and squeezed his cock from the base and ran her hand along it all the way to the tip like she was squeezing a sponge. A thick strand of cum fell from the head and into Pansy’s open mouth.

“Mmm,” she said, swallowing it. It was as sweet as honey to her. “I need more.”

Opening her mouth again, she took first the head, and then inch after inch of Harry’s dick. She had had more than a couple of dicks in her mouth, but this was the sloppiest blowjob she had ever given. She gagged on it when it hit the back of her throat, and she spit all over it, using her hand to get the whole thing wet. She was determined to take the whole thing.

She felt sure that in her own body, smaller though it might be, she could have. Pansy had never met a dick she couldn’t deepthroat. But in Katie’s body, it was different. Try as she might, all that resulted was Harry’s dick repeatedly hitting the back of her throat uncomfortably. She was about to write it off as a disappointment, when Harry placed a hand on either side of her head, holding it firmly, and began fucking her throat intensely. Pansy immediately gagged and tried to pull her mouth off, but Harry refused to let her. Over and over he slammed into her mouth. Finally, with overwhelming relentlessness, Harry created the tiniest opening in Katie’s throat, through which he railroaded the remaining length, not stopping until the entire length was buried inside her.

Pansy couldn’t breathe. Not because he air was cut off, but because a powerful orgasm had just washed over her. Feeling Harry force himself down her throat so roughly made her feel things she hadn’t in what seemed like a long time. But Harry didn’t let her go. He held her there, moaning loudly as she writhed on his cock, her eyes rolling back into her head.

Harry pulled his dick out of her throat as quickly as he’d put it in, but Pansy only had a brief reprieve before he forced it back in. All the way in, all the way out. Again and again Harry used her throat like that. Eventually she dropped her hands to her sides uselessly. Every time he forced it down her throat there was another throb down between her legs. She didn’t know how much she had cum, but she felt more come out with each new throb.

It continued in this way for a few minutes in which Katie’s throat was assaulted an innumerable amount of times. The frequency increased, and Pansy was sure Harry was close to orgasm. But no sooner had the thought entered her mind than Harry gave a loud and prolonged moan, and she choked as long and thick strands of cum filled her throat. She swallowed again and again, but there was so much of it. It dripped out of her mouth and onto her shirt. Harry pulled out and pointed it right at Pansy’s face as a few more strands of cum made a mess all over her.

Harry was breathing heavily as Pansy, not missing a beat, took the head back into her mouth and sucked the tip gently, siphoning off any remaining cum and swallowing it. She then deepthroated his softening cock, which was only slightly smaller, pulled it out, and rubbed it all over her face, getting it slick with his own cum. She did this for a couple of minutes until her face was sticky with cum and saliva and could feel him hardening again.

She released his dick and pulled off her tight t-shirt, exposing Katie’s very nice tits. She tossed the shirt to one side and grabbed a breast in each hand, pressing Harry’s dick between them and using them to stroke it. He let out another moan. Pansy wanted to do so many things, but was brought back to reality when the lunch bell rang. Harry leaned his head back against the door but made no move to leave.

“I really, really needed this,” he said softly.

“We aren’t done yet,” Pansy said in an even quieter voice.

Pansy stood, undid her jeans, and, with some difficulty, wrenched them down to her ankles. She turned and walked slowly to the nearest bed, allowing Harry a magnificent view of her ass. She laid back on the bed, propping herself up on her elbows and looking at Harry expectantly.

“That's Ron's bed,” Harry said uncomfortably.

“Is that what you're thinking about right now?” Pansy asked, slowly opening her legs and revealing the tiniest amount of fabric from her thong covering her pussy. “Ron?” She was teasing him now.

She moved a hand to her pussy and pulled the thong aside, revealing Katie's small pink pussy. She began to rub it and moaned softly, closing her eyes. She was so wet, and she couldn't tell how much of it was from her orgasm and how much of it was from thinking about having Harry inside her. When she opened her eyes, Harry was standing in front of her. Pansy, her hand still on her pussy, lifted her legs and hooked them around behind Harry, pulling him closer.

“I need it inside me, Harry,” Pansy said, almost pouting. “I need-”

But Pansy’s words stuck in her throat and turned into a moan as Harry actually did put it inside her. It felt better than she even thought it would. When she looked down, she was shocked to see it was only the head that had been pressed into her. Harry placed both of his hands on each of Pansy’s legs and pushed them apart even further. She was completely open and helpless to Harry, and she wanted it all. She wanted Harry to destroy Katie's pussy.

“Fuck me hard, Harry. Fuck me as hard as you can, and don't stop, even if I scream and beg you to,” Pansy said roughly. “I want you to force the entire thing inside me.”

She could see the hesitation in his eyes. They could both plainly see how large his cock was, and how small Katie's pussy was. She was throbbing again though, and feeling the head inside her was driving her crazy.

“I can take it. I like the pain. Please, Harry.” She was begging him now.

Harry obliged.

Without warning, he thrust into her hard. He penetrated deeply, getting about two-thirds of his dick inside her. He moaned, and Katie let out a small scream and threw her head back. It felt like someone was trying to fit their entire arm inside her. Katie's tits bounced violently as Harry continued to fuck her, speeding up and falling into a rhythm. Both of their moans grew louder, Harry feeling the ecstasy of Katie's tight pussy wrapped around him, and Pansy feeling Harry's cock repeatedly slamming into her.

She looked down and saw that there was still about a quarter of Harry's dick that there was no room for. And as she arched her back and leaned her head back again, her thoughts turned back to Draco. She wanted him to see her right now, getting fucked by the person he hated more than anyone else. Who had already swallowed a lot of his cum, and even more of it had coated her face where it was now drying uncomfortably. It made her feel like a slut, though, and she loved it. She couldn't feel anything aside from Harry's dick, but she was sure she would have been able to feel her pussy swelling as these thoughts swirled around her head.

This continued for a few minutes, and every time Harry pounded her she half screamed, half moaned. Again, and again, and again, without mercy. Pansy could feel her orgasm building, and she clutched a handful of sheets in her left hand. 

“I'm going to cum,” she practically screamed. She hoped no one else was anywhere in Gryffindor tower, because if there was she thought they'd be able to hear. 

And then her body shuddered as the third orgasm of the day began to roll over her. Harry was forced to pull out as Pansy squinted. It went everywhere. The deep brown wood floors were drenched in her cum. The bed covers were soaked. But Harry got the worst of it. She squirted all over his chest and abs, where it ran down his legs and got all over his dick. And after she had finally stopped cumming, she collapsed in bed. 

But Harry wasn't done. He roughly turned her limp body over onto her stomach and Pansy, seeing what he wanted, resting her head on the bed, reached back with both hands and spread her ass wide for him, exposing her pussy and ass. Harry placed one hand at the small of her back, and with his other, grabbed hold of the thong Katie was still wearing. It too was soaked with cum. He violently tore it off of her and she screamed loudly, the fabric dug deeply into her skin, and she loved it.

Pansy felt the weight redistribute on the bed, and the next second, Harry was next to her.

“Open your mouth,” he said harshly. 

Pansy didn't know what was coming, but she had just had one of the best orgasm of her life. At that moment she would have done anything for Harry. She obeyed. As soon as she opened it, she felt something rough and wet being forced inside. When she realized Harry Potter had stuffed her own thong, wet with her own cum, into her mouth, she felt her pussy throb again. This time the throb was duller and slightly uncomfortable, as she was turned on for the fourth time in an hour. 

Harry resumed his position at the end of the bed, where he let his cock rest between Pansy's ass, that she was still holding open for him. He picked his dick up in one hand and slapped it against her asshole. Katie felt Harry's thick and heavy cock slapping against her only remaining hole he hadn't fucked, and she awkwardly twisted her head to look at him. She couldn't speak with the thong stuffed in her mouth, but she tried to give him a look like she both wanted it and was scared of what he was about to do. 

Harry looked at Pansy, and then down at Katie's asshole. There was a look in Harry's eyes she hadn't seen before. He looked ravenous, and like the only thing that would satiate him was to devour her completely. His cock still in his hand, he pressed the large head against her tiny asshole, and pushed. And pushed harder. Finally, imperceptibly at first, Katie's hole began to stretch. But Harry was pushing against it so hard, that once it gave a little, more than half of his dick was forced in very quickly. Pansy gave a muffled scream as she felt herself impaled upon him. Her body was screaming in pain, but still she felt her pussy get wet and cum begin to run down her leg.

It wasn't the only thing either. Harry's over-enthusiastic penetration had damaged Katie's ass. A small trickle of blood was also running down her leg, mixing with her cum and staining Ron's covers.

“You're bleeding,” Harry said softly. “But you said you wanted the whole thing. So take the whole thing, bitch.”

Harry's voice was cold, and for the first time Pansy felt a twinge of fear. But it was rolled up into pleasure as she felt him begin to fuck her ass even harder. She couldn't see, but if she could have, she'd have seen that each time he thrust into her, more of his cock was disappearing inside her. After a few minutes of this, Pansy began to feel Harry's balls slapping against her pussy, and she knew that he was all the way in.

Pansy felt like someone was forcing a quaffle inside her over and over, and she loved it. She still felt wetness running down her legs, but she couldn't tell whether it was blood, cum, or both, and she didn't care. She could taste Katie's cum in her mouth, and she squealed in pain and pleasure with every thrust. She could hear Harry's breath growing ragged and figured he was probably close.

Suddenly, Harry slapped her ass, hard. A large red handprint was left there, smarting. He slapped her again, harder. Five times. Ten times. Katie's ass was completely red. Then she felt a shivering pain in her back as Harry dug his fingernails into it, slowly but forcefully scratching her, leaving long red marks in his near flawless skin.

“What would your parents say if they could see you like this?” Harry spat, acidly. “Do they know what a whore they have for a daughter?”

He dug his nails in again and then slapped her ass again. He had drawn blood with some of his nails, and Katie's back glittered with droplets of deep red. He slapped her back hard, and splattered some of the blood. Katie moaned. Harry was so close. She had such a nice body, and watching his cock completely disappear inside her was almost too much. He moaned loudly and swore.

Harry roughly turned Pansy onto her back again, sat across her chest, and ripped the thong out of her mouth, forcing his cock inside again. Katie's eyes widened. She could barely breathe, and then Harry came again. He stroked his dick hard as he ejaculated a ridiculous amount of cum into her mouth. When he had finally finished, he pulled out of her mouth with a small popping noise.

Pansy’s mouth was full of cum. As Harry pulled out, she let her mouth hang open so he could see how much cum there was. She locked eyes with him, closed her mouth, and swallowed the entire mouthful in one go. For a few minutes they both just lay there catching their breath. 

Pansy sat up slowly and looked at the clock on the wall. Lunch was almost over, and she knew she only had a few more minutes until she turned back into herself. She got up and walked gingerly back to her pile of clothes on the floor.

“What are you looking for, Kay?” Harry asked weakly. 

“Petrificus totalus,” Pansy said calmly, pointing her wand at Harry quickly.

Harry eyes swung around wildly, conveying the confusion the rest of his body couldn't, every muscle frozen in place.

She walked back over to him, leaning over his face, and plucked a few hairs from his head. She backed away. 

“Mobilicorpus,” Pansy said softly, flicking her wand, and Harry was lifted into the air. 

She guided him over to his own bed using her wand, but instead of setting him on it, she lowered him to the floor next to it. Moving next to Harry's trunk, she threw it open and searched around, shifting clothes, books, and an assortment of other items. Eventually she found what she was looking for. Draco had told her about Harry's invisibility cloak a few months before, and how he had tried to spy on them during their trip to school on the Hogwarts Express. She retrieved the cloak and threw it over Harry before forcing him under his own bed. It was strange trying to move something she couldn't see, but she got it done.

“Don't go anywhere, Potter,” she said silkily. “I might want to come back again.”

As Pansy moved back towards her pile of clothes, still walking carefully owing to the reaming she'd just received, she felt her body changing. Her nose lengthened slightly, her breasts shrunk, and by the time she opened her bag and threw her clothes in, she was fully herself again. Perfect timing, she thought to herself. 

She pulled the second bottle of polyjuice potion out of her back, uncapped it, and dropped Harry's hairs in. Again the potion flashed white, and then settled into a deep emerald green. And again, she pressed it to her lips and took a drink. The pain was more severe this time, but after what she'd just experienced it wasn't so bad. The most off-putting part was her pussy disappearing and being replaced by a large dick. It was the strangest feeling. She had never transformed into a male before.

Pansy, as Harry, redressed in the clothes he had been wearing. She pocketed his wand as well, knowing it would be a dead giveaway if Harry Potter was seen using a wand that didn't belong to him. She moved to the door opened it. She turned around before she left.

“I'm going to have so much fun being you,” she said quietly.

Then she disappeared down the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> All thoughts welcome. Please email me at oldschoolzinger@gmail.com to tell me how messed up I am. And thank you for taking the time to read it.


End file.
